Out Of Their Minds - Again
by crais's-lady
Summary: Crais/Morgan - The crew of Talyn runs into a Halosian ship and things get a little interesting, especially since Morgan is 7 months prergnant! R&R! Thanks


Out Of Their MindS - Again  
  
Author's disclaimer: The characters of Farscape belong to Henson Productions. I just borrowed them for a short time.  
  
Author's note: Writing this story took a lot of patience because I kept forgetting who was in whose body! So, when you something like Crichton- Morgan, that means Crichton is the one in Morgan's body.  
  
Timeline: This story takes place approximately five monens after "The Hidden Agenda" and is the resolution to SciFiChick66's challenge on the Crais' Cohorts bulletin board.)  
  
Round 1 - InvaSion of the Body SwapperS  
  
Captain Bialar Crais stood on Talyn's bridge, hands locked behind his back as he contemplated the sensor array before him. They were on their way to Zorosa 3 to rejoin his brother's fleet and he was to assume command of the resistance against the Peacekeepers. They had starburst into this sector, evading the carrier that had been chasing them. There was an unidentified ship on the display, still too far away to notice Talyn. But the gunship's superior sensors easily picked up the other ship. Crais heard footsteps behind him, knowing it was Morgan by the rhythm. He turned his head slightly. "Where is Crichton…and Aeryn?"  
  
Morgan stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her pregnant belly pressing against the small of his back. "They'll be here in a few microts. What's up?" she asked, sliding one hand down over his leather-encased hips. "Never mind."  
  
Crais shifted in her arms, guiding her hand back up to his waist. "There is…an unidentified ship in the sector," he announced, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat, trying very hard to keep from dragging his wife back to their quarters and letting Talyn deal with the other ship. Considering the mood the Leviathan hybrid had been in lately, it wouldn't take long for the gunship to handle the situation.  
  
Morgan moved away, reaching one hand back to the transponder at the base of her neck, accessing her neural link to Talyn and comparing the energy signature of the strange ship to those in the Leviathan's databanks. She glanced at Crais, a grin spreading on her face. He was staring at her, his dark eyes smoldering. "What?"  
  
Crais walked over to her, taking a lock of her hair in his fingers. Some of the red coloring she had used as part of her disguise to infiltrate the Gammak base a few monens earlier remained and he rubbed the lock between his fingers. "I like your hair this color," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her, his tongue teasing her lips.  
  
"Hey what's the problem?" Crichton asked as he walked onto the bridge. Aeryn ran right into him as he stopped abruptly. "Aw man! You know, it's bad enough you got her pregnant, but do you have to do that on the bridge?" he whined. "There is a holding cell down the corridor." He pointed behind him.  
  
Morgan wrapped her arm around Crais' neck, holding up her middle finger in response to her cousin. Crais broke off the kiss, returning to the sensor array, leaving her breathless. She looked at Crichton, her face flushed. "There's an…unidentified ship hanging about," she answered. She tilted her head, listening to Talyn. "He says their signature matches that of a species called the Halosians."  
  
Aeryn pushed Crichton out of her way, stepping further onto the bridge. "We're no where near Halosian space," she remarked.  
  
Morgan's brow furrowed in concern as Talyn began to chirp wildly. "Uh-oh, they just spotted us."  
  
"Talyn no! Do not intercept them!" Crais bellowed as the gunship began to move, heading straight for the Halosian ship.  
  
Crichton strode forward. "Hey Captain, we really don't want to mess with these guys," he stated emphatically.  
  
Crais whirled on the human. "Really?" he snapped sarcastically. "And what do you propose I do, Crichton?"  
  
"He's your ship! Stand on the brakes, son!" Crichton answered, pointing to the override panel and emphasizing his Southern drawl.  
  
"Talyn! Stop!" Morgan yelled, her hands clasping the transponder. "Now!"  
  
But the Leviathan refused to comply. He had a bone to pick with the Halosians, still sore from their last encounter. Talyn quickly closed the distance, ignoring Morgan and Crais, warming up the main cannon and opening the gun ports.  
  
"Why is he not listening?" Aeryn asked, working to override the weapons systems.  
  
Morgan quickly moved to stand next to her, both of them working in tandem to shut down the system. "Your guess is as good as mine. He's probably PMSing."  
  
Aeryn paused, her hands stopping as she looked at Morgan in confusion. "PMSing?"  
  
Morgan opened her mouth, shutting it almost immediately when she realized it would take too long to explain. "Forget it."  
  
"Talyn! Cease your intercept course immediately!" Crais demanded, trying to make the gunship comply. This was one of the times that Crais was thankful Morgan had modified the transponders so that Talyn could not retaliate with cybernetic bleed back when he didn't like the Captain's orders.  
  
Crichton whirled around to look at the others. "They've got a weapons lock on us!" he called.  
  
Everything seemed to slow down. Morgan reached back to the transponder, initiating the defense grid as Aeryn pulled the weapons system override panel, Crais fighting to gain control of the gunship, Crichton watching helplessly as the Halosians closed the distance. Both ships fired at the same time as the defense screen came to life, the entire bridge lighting up, all four occupants knocked off their feet as Talyn rocked with the force of the blast. The stabilizers kicked in and both ships sat motionless in space, metras separating them.  
  
Morgan sat up, looking around, confusion plain on her face as she peered down at her stomach. "Oh not again." She shook her head. "You have got to be kidding."  
  
Crichton sat up and looked at each of them, sighing in annoyance.  
  
Aeryn and Crais both sat up at the same time. "Would somebody tell me what the frell is going on?" Aeryn asked, holding out her hands and inspecting them. "And where is Talyn? Why can't…" Her eyes landed on Morgan and she fell silent.  
  
Crais looked at her. "Because you're not where you are supposed to be."  
  
Morgan's body awkwardly stood up, propping her hands on her lower back, her head shaking. "Morgan, I love you, but not this much."  
  
"John?" Aeryn squeaked.  
  
"Yup." Crichton was in his cousin's body, feeling like he was going to vomit and trying desperately to block out Talyn's feed. "How do you do this?" he asked, pointing to the transponder, tears suddenly streaming down his face. "And why the frell am I crying?"  
  
Morgan-Aeryn stood up, quickly moving to Crichton-Morgan and snatching the removable transponder piece from its cradle, trying very hard not to laugh at the sudden hormonal surge her body just laid on her cousin. "For now, that's how." She looked around, running her fingers through her hair. "Well, I always wanted to be taller and thinner."  
  
"Yes, well, at least I don't have to worry about you jumping up and down watching my breasts wobble," Aeryn-Crais replied as she stood up, turning a pointed glare on Crichton-Morgan. "Talyn, calm down."  
  
The only one who had not said a word was Crais. They all looked at Crichton's body, still sitting on Talyn's deck, his jaw set. "And…how do you…propose to solve this problem?" Crais-Crichton finally asked, bristling over the insult of being in the human's body.  
  
Aeryn-Crais propped her hands on her hips. "The same way we did it before. We need to be in the same exact place we were standing in when the Halosians fired."  
  
"And the defense screen needs to be at the same strength as it was when the blast hit us," Crichton-Morgan added, chewing on his thumb.  
  
"Which was about sixty-five percent," Aeryn-Crais supplied.  
  
Crichton-Morgan's face went pale and he looked over at his cousin, laying a hand on his stomach. "I feel like I'm gonna barf."  
  
"Eat some of the crack…" Morgan-Aeryn stopped when she noticed the DRD's cleaning up the spilt food. "Oh, for crying out loud!"  
  
"We need to…Talyn, slow down…force them to fire on us again," Aeryn-Crais remarked.  
  
Crais-Crichton finally stood up. "What is wrong with Talyn?" he asked with a sigh, shaking his head as he stared at the others.  
  
"There is a node that has been blown on the defense grid. Shields are down by fifty percent," Aeryn-Crais answered. She gazed at the others, spreading her hands wide in question. "Well?"  
  
Morgan-Aeryn looked at Crichton-Morgan. "C'mon. Let's go fix this. We'll get you something to eat on the way." The two cousins took off, leaving the bridge.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aeryn-Crais slammed the communications panel in annoyance. "I don't know why they are not responding."  
  
Crais-Crichton paced the bridge, feeling very disconnected. He forgot how quiet his mind used to be, used to having Talyn, and to some extent Morgan, constantly chattering at him through the transponders. He rubbed his temple, trying very hard to keep his patience. "Can you isolate any problem with the system?"  
  
Aeryn-Crais gazed at him, concentrating. "There is a line on the third tier that's disconnected. Talyn is so confused right now that I am having trouble isolating everything." She shrugged.  
  
Crais-Crichton turned on one foot. "Keep trying. I will take care of the line." He moved up the corridor slowly, trying to get used to the human body he was in. He found the disconnected connection, slipping on the leaking synaptic fluid pooling on the deck. Crais-Crichton picked up the line, struggling with it as he reconnected it to the node. He looked down, growling in annoyance, slapping the comm badge pinned to Crichton's vest. "Aeryn, where can I find some…" Crais-Crichton looked down at the wet pants he was wearing. "…dry clothing?"  
  
"Crais? What have you done?" Aeryn-Crais asked.  
  
"There is synaptic fluid all over the deck and…myself." He held his hands out, wiping the fluid on Crichton's shirt. He could have sworn he heard her chuckle.  
  
"In our quarters on the shelf across from the bed."  
  
Crais-Crichton started back towards the living quarters, slipping as he went. He found the clothes right where Aeryn claimed they would be, quickly disrobing, peering down as he tugged the dry pants up, remembering the size question Aeryn asked Talyn the day they were swallowed by the Budong. "Well, that answers that question," Crais-Crichton commented smugly.  
  
Crichton-Morgan stopped in the doorway, staring. "What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Crais-Crichton snapped the button on the pants, pulling a fresh shirt over his head. "I didn't think you would…appreciate having synaptic fluid all over you," he answered, returning the gun belt to its place at his waist. "I thought you and Morgan were repairing that node."  
  
Crichton-Morgan rubbed his cheek. "We are. I came back here to get my tools."  
  
Crais-Crichton nodded sharply, slipping past Crichton-Morgan. "Good. The sooner we are returned to our own bodies, the sooner we can leave this sector."  
  
Crichton-Morgan stared at his body until it turned the corner. He looked back at the pile of clothes on the deck, then back up the corridor. Crichton-Morgan grabbed his tools, breaking out into a sweat, peering back at the clothes one last time. "Why me?" he whispered as he walked out, heading to the maintenance shaft, hoping Crais was telling the truth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Crichton-Morgan walked onto the bridge, picking up the new circuit board for the node. He rubbed his forehead as Aeryn-Crais came in and pinned him to the console. "Aeryn, what are you doing?" he asked softly as she began to rub his shoulders.  
  
"You seemed tense," she whispered, her breath warm on his neck. The surge of testosterone that coursed through Crais' body was strong enough to make her lose what inhibitions she had left. She kissed his neck, right in the spot that drove him wild.  
  
Crichton stiffened. "Morgan is tense. Not me," he choked. He turned, easing his cousin's pregnant body away from her. "Oh, this is not right. This is just…" He stopped, waving his hands in the air.  
  
Aeryn-Crais leaned back against the console. "It could be worse."  
  
He looked at her, his face scrunched in disbelief. "Worse? How?"  
  
Aeryn-Crais smiled. "It could have actually been Crais kissing your neck."  
  
Crichton's eyes grew round. "Uh, no!"  
  
"Crichton? Where the frell are you?" Morgan-Aeryn called over the comm.  
  
He tapped the comm badge he had pinned to her shirt. "On my way!" Crichton-Morgan high-tailed from the bridge. "Man, this day is going to hell in a hand basket!"  
  
  
  
Round 2 - Simon SayS Switch Again  
  
Morgan-Aeryn stared at herself, currently inhabited by her own cousin, who was standing next to the node, chewing his thumb as he contemplated the damage. He looked up at her. "What?"  
  
She shook her head. "Just an interesting perspective, that's all," Morgan- Aeryn answered. "Don't chew my thumb to death."  
  
Crichton-Morgan dropped his hand. "Interesting perspective? Tell me about it. If every man on Earth could switch spots with the woman he got pregnant, our species would die out." He turned to the node, pushing wires aside, trying to gain access to the blown circuit. "You know, I always wondered what it was like to be you." He found the circuit board, reaching in to pull it out, his face crinkling. "I'll tell you right now, if Crais makes a pass at me, he's dead meat."  
  
Morgan-Aeryn smiled at his comment, handing him the new circuit board, unaware of what had transpired between her cousin and Aeryn. "Well, at least Aeryn knows how to work with Talyn." She grasped the wires, pulling them aside so he could insert the new circuit. Sweat broke out on her forehead and she swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"  
  
Crichton-Morgan's head snapped up. "No, it's hot." He tapped his comm badge. "Hey Aeryn! What's up with the environmentals?" He gazed at Morgan-Aeryn as she leaned against the bulkhead, swiping her wrist across her forehead. He closed the panel on the node.  
  
The comm crackled. "Talyn…is…trouble…environmentals…trying…adjust…"  
  
"Frell!" Morgan-Aeryn hissed, scooping up the tools and jogging up the corridor. She stopped, turning and catching Crichton-Morgan as he stumbled, trying to keep up. "Would you please be a bit more careful with my body?" she snapped.  
  
"Hey, I'm not used to having shorter legs," he retorted, taking the lead as they made their way back to the gunship's bridge. "And I'm not used to being pregnant!" he cried, leaning against the bulkhead panting.  
  
Crais-Crichton turned to them as they came in. He glared at Crichton- Morgan, noticing how flushed his wife's face was. "You have to help Aeryn control Talyn. If the ship gets any warmer…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Crais. Don't get your knickers in a knot," Crichton-Morgan answered as Morgan-Aeryn returned the transponder to its cradle. He staggered at the sudden invasion of his mind, grasping the nearest console to steady himself. He looked at the others, blue eyes flashing. "And how the hell do you do this?" he yelled in frustration.  
  
Aeryn-Crais took Crichton-Morgan by the shoulders. "Concentrate on one thing." She used the neural link to show him the system, guiding him to the environmentals. "Help Talyn lower the temperature."  
  
Crichton-Morgan gazed at each of them incredulously. "Oh, you guys make this look easy."  
  
Morgan-Aeryn groaned in frustration as she grabbed his hands, slapping them on the transponder. "You wanted to know what it was like to be me. Figure it out!"  
  
Crais-Crichton gazed out the viewport, noticing the gun ports on the Halosian ship begin to glow. "They are preparing to fire!" he called.  
  
Morgan-Aeryn lunged for the defense panel the same time Crais-Crichton did. Talyn rocked again, returning fire, his blasts bouncing off the Halosian shields. Everyone froze, the weapons systems quiet once more. They stared at each other until Crichton looked up at the ceiling, feeling his chest. "Oh yes! Thank you!" he laughed. He peered at the others. "Please tell me…" Crichton fell silent as Crais shook his head. Morgan shook hers as well. "Aeryn?" Aeryn simply looked at him, blinking.  
  
"I am not amused," Crais-Morgan remarked crossing his arms, quickly uncrossing them. "Crichton!"  
  
Crichton held up his hands in defense. "Hey, it's not my fault!"  
  
"Quit quoting Han Solo, John," Morgan-Crais snapped. "Bialar, get over here and help me!"  
  
Crichton looked at the two of them in confusion. "Where's Aeryn?"  
  
~I'm pretending to be a Leviathan gunship~ Aeryn's voice echoed through Crais and Morgan's minds. They cringed at the loudness. ~Sorry~  
  
"Then who is in Aeryn?" Crais-Morgan snapped authoritatively. Slowly, all three of them turned to stare at Aeryn's body, which was simply standing there blinking in confusion, her mouth moving soundlessly.  
  
"Ta…Ta…Talyn," Talyn-Aeryn stuttered, trying to figure out how to speak in Aeryn's body. He was more surprised than scared at being in a Sebacean body and he smiled as the others stared in shock.  
  
"John, since you're the only one who is where you belong, why don't you take Aeryn's Prowler and confront the Halosians?" Morgan-Crais suggested.  
  
Aeryn-Talyn was momentarily silent. ~Crais, engage the privacy mode on the transponders. I cannot concentrate with Morgan and your scattered thoughts~  
  
Talyn's co-Captains did as she asked as Crichton left the bridge. Crais- Morgan began to pace. "Environmentals?"  
  
"Already fixed," Morgan-Crais replied as she checked the systems.  
  
He nodded. "And the Halosians?"  
  
Morgan-Crais shrugged as Talyn-Aeryn awkwardly stepped forward, head tilted as he studied them. He reached out to touch Crais-Morgan, inspecting the hand before him.  
  
"Talyn, not now!" Crais-Morgan snapped.  
  
"Wh…wh…why not?" Talyn-Aeryn asked, eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.  
  
Morgan-Crais and Crais-Morgan both stared at him, Talyn-Aeryn's lips pursed in petulance. Morgan-Crais stood up from where she leaned against the console, wrapping an arm around Talyn-Aeryn. "Hey, patience with him, Bialar. I'm sure he's all confused," she said as Talyn-Aeryn touched her face. She led him over to a bench, sitting him down and joining him.  
  
Crais-Morgan stopped pacing. "I think we are all confused, Morgan," he commented quietly, gazing down. He felt strange in her body. He looked at Talyn-Aeryn. "Are you…alright, Talyn?"  
  
Talyn-Aeryn nodded, leaning his head on Morgan's shoulder. "Shields…were not…working right."  
  
"We know. It's not your fault, okay?" Morgan said, looking at him.  
  
Talyn-Aeryn sat up, gazing at her. "Yes it is. I…intercepted them after you…told me not to," he answered, getting a hang of speaking through Aeryn.  
  
"Do not worry about it, Talyn. You have been under as much stress as the rest of us," Crais-Morgan reassured.  
  
Morgan-Crais glared at him. "Speak for yourself," she snapped.  
  
An odd twitching just below Crais-Morgan's stomach made his eyes draw down in concern. "What…is our child doing?" he asked, laying his hands on his stomach.  
  
Morgan-Crais walked over to him, taking the distance across the bridge in three strides. She laid her hand on his belly. "It's kicking."  
  
Crais-Morgan glanced up at her as Talyn-Aeryn laid his hand over the kicking baby. "It's…annoying." He watched Talyn-Aeryn's expression of wonder and smiled.  
  
Morgan-Crais laughed, a deep throaty sound in his body. She returned to the system's panel, monitoring the readings. "Sing to it."  
  
Crais-Morgan looked around, wondering if he had heard her correctly. He cocked his head to one side. "Sing?"  
  
Morgan-Crais peered at him over her shoulder. "Yeah. Sing. Hum. Make music. The baby always settles down when I do it."  
  
"Morgan calls it a…" Talyn-Aeryn bit his upper lip as he thought sitting back down. "…lullaby?" Morgan-Crais nodded.  
  
Crais-Morgan stared at them in shock. He turned and sat on the bench next to Talyn-Aeryn, humming tunelessly.  
  
Morgan-Crais sighed. "With feeling, Crais!"  
  
He stood up indignantly. "What do you mean? Morgan, this is ridiculous! I am an ex-Peacekeeper! I don't sing!" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not even supposed to be…to be…" he sputtered in frustration, the absurdity of the situation getting the best of him.  
  
Morgan-Crais turned, her eyebrows raised, a grin on her face. "Pregnant?" she teased. Even Talyn-Aeryn was having a hard time trying not to laugh at the indignant look on Crais-Morgan's face.  
  
The Captain sighed and leaned against the console next to her. "I think…I prefer you in your own body." For some reason, the thought of Morgan beneath him in bed sprang to his mind and the reaction her body had startled him. Even pregnant, Morgan's appetites in bed matched his.  
  
Morgan-Crais gazed at him, head canted in question at the odd look on his face. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
He peered at Talyn-Aeryn, hoping the flush in his face dispersed quickly. "Aeryn, has Crichton left yet?" he called, avoiding Morgan's question as he briefly reengaged his transponder.  
  
~Yes. I'm not getting any life signs on the Halosian ship. Talyn! Don't touch that~  
  
Crais-Morgan grabbed Talyn-Aeryn's hand before he could start launching torpedoes. "Morgan!" he bellowed in frustration.  
  
Morgan-Crais took Talyn-Aeryn, pulling him aside, sitting him back down and replacing her own transponder. "Aeryn, what do you mean there are no life signs?" she asked, as Talyn-Aeryn studied the bonding tattoo around her wrist. He yawned and Morgan-Crais patted his hand as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall.  
  
The clamshell sprang to life, a three dimensional image of the Halosian ship before them. ~I mean there are no Halosians aboard that ship~  
  
Crais-Morgan's forehead wrinkled in thought. "How can that be?"  
  
~I don't know. Hopefully Crichton can find out~  
  
Morgan-Crais peered over at her husband in her body. She saw the flash of discomfort pass over his face. "Oh, man, I hope soon." She took his arm, pulling him back the bench, popping both transponders from their cradles. "Breathe. In. Out." She looked over at Talyn-Aeryn, who had sat up when Crais-Morgan sat down. "Get me some water."  
  
Crais-Morgan's eyes were wide. "What…is…going on?" he gasped, his hands supporting his belly. "There…are…sharp…pains."  
  
Morgan-Crais nodded. "It's labor pains, Crais. Contractions. Breathe!"  
  
He did as she asked, feeling foolish, but finding that the contractions were easing. He watched as she took the pitcher from Talyn-Aeryn poured him a glass of water, Talyn-Aeryn sitting back down and stroking his hair. "Is this…normal?" he questioned.  
  
She nodded. "Oh yeah, it's normal. And it just gets worse closer to the due date."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Crichton threw the harness back, pushing himself up from the Prowler's cockpit. He slid to the deck, his pulse pistol in his hand. Slowly, he made his way through the Halosian ship. Crichton tapped his comm badge. "Hey Aeryn. Scan the sector and see if there are any other ships around."  
  
"Do you think it's a trap?" Crais-Morgan asked.  
  
Crichton moved towards the Halosian bridge. "It looks that way." He gazed around the empty command center. "Everything is on an automated system." He looked at one panel, watching as the lights grew steadier and brighter. "Um, guys, they're about to fire again!"  
  
"We're not set here! Shut it down!" Morgan-Crais yelled.  
  
Crichton pulled the firing mechanism, temporarily stopping the ship from firing. The lights on the bridge dimmed as the Halosian ship powered down. "Um…guys?"  
  
"What's wrong John?" Morgan-Crais called.  
  
He looked around the dim bridge. The only system still functioning was life support. He moved to the doors, expecting them to open. Crichton backed away, holding his nose. "Ow!" He looked for a panel to open the door. "I'm stuck!" he answered, rubbing his sore nose.  
  
"What do you mean you're stuck?" Crais-Morgan snapped testily.  
  
"I mean I can't get off the ship! I'm stuck!"  
  
"Well, find a way to get unstuck and hurry!" Morgan-Crais replied.  
  
Round 3 - Oh Body Sweet Body  
  
Morgan-Crais was hungry. Crichton had been stuck on the Halosian ship for three arns, unable to restart the ships systems. She walked with Talyn-Aeryn down the hall to the mess, the Leviathan laying a hand on her arm.  
  
"Morgan…I'm tired," he said softly. "And I…don't feel right."  
  
She nodded, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Talyn, somehow I don't think any of us feel right." She looked at him. "I mean look at me. I'm in Crais' body and…" She stopped at the questioning look on his face. Sometimes Morgan had to mentally remind herself that Talyn was a teenager. "Well, you know what I mean." She led him to an empty quarter. "Why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
Talyn-Aeryn nodded in agreement. "Morgan?"  
  
She turned, her hand on the doorframe. "Yeah, hon?"  
  
He sat on the bed. "What it…what if Crichton cannot power up Halosian ship? What if we are stuck like this?"  
  
Morgan walked back over to him and sat on the bed, scratching her face. "Well…" She thought about it for a moment. "You and I will have a lot to talk about." She hugged him, laying a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Try and some rest. We'll get this straightened out. Somehow." She waited until he had fallen asleep, gently rubbing his back. Morgan-Crais stood up and left, making her way towards the Leviathan's kitchen, pausing at the door to their quarters, Talyn-Aeryn's curious question in her mind. A smile tugged at her lips as she ran her fingers over Crais' goatee. Morgan- Crais tapped her comm badge. "Hey Crais," she called, walking in and sitting down at his desk, holding her hands out.  
  
"Yes Morgan?"  
  
"Since Aeryn has Talyn under control and John is stuck, could you come down here to our quarters for a few minutes?"  
  
The comms remained silent for a moment. "Certainly." He walked in, looking for Morgan in his body. He ran his hand over his belly as the baby kicked, hearing the water in the shower running. Crais-Morgan hurried to the bath, knowing his body could never handle the heat from the water if she had it up the way she liked it. "Morgan! What are…"  
  
Morgan-Crais grabbed him, kissing him fiercely as he entered the room. Crais-Morgan grabbed a hold of her, trying to keep from falling. He felt his legs turn to molten butter and his eyes widened as her body, the body he currently inhabited, reacted. "What…" he squeaked, "…are you doing?" He smacked her hands away as Morgan-Crais tugged at his shirt.  
  
She thought about it for a moment, a devilish expression coming over her face. "I am…" Morgan-Crais giggled. "…experimenting?"  
  
Crais-Morgan stepped back, the door to the bath sliding open. He was definitely at a disadvantage being in his wife's body. Morgan was physically strong, but she was no match for the power in his own body. He held his hands out. "Are you…sure this is a good idea?" Crais-Morgan was wondering if she had lost her mind.  
  
Morgan-Crais shrugged. "They say the only person who truly knows what you like is yourself."  
  
Crais-Morgan choked on her boldness. "Are you fahrbot?"  
  
She threw up her hands. "Oh come on, Crais. You can't tell me you are not even the slightest bit curious."  
  
He had to admit what she was proposing was tempting. "Alright," Crais-Morgan agreed, starting back towards the bed. She sprang on him before he get her body comfortable, his eyes growing round as she touched him. "Morgan!" he gasped. In retaliation, Crais-Morgan reached out, and grabbed between her legs.  
  
Morgan-Crais looked at him in surprise.  
  
Crais-Morgan simply smiled evilly, his eyes narrowing. "Two can play at that game," he whispered, all thoughts of food and shower gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morgan-Crais and Crais-Morgan headed back towards the bridge. He looked at Talyn-Aeryn and stopped. "Talyn," he called.  
  
Talyn-Aeryn turned and gazed at him. "Yes Crais?"  
  
Crais-Morgan slowly approached him. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "We…will find a solution to this situation. I assure you," Crais-Morgan said, squeezing Talyn-Aeryn's shoulder.  
  
Talyn-Aeryn stuck his tongue in his cheek, gazing down at Crais in Morgan's body. His eyes met Morgan-Crais', a smile twitching at his lips. "Um…is that before or after you give birth for Morgan?"  
  
"Talyn!" Morgan-Crais cried in shock, trying very hard not to laugh at the ludicrousness of the entire situation and the mental image he had just given her. It definitely gave each of them a new perspective on a number of things.  
  
"Well, it's something to consider!" He turned and continued on to the bridge.  
  
Crais-Morgan turned, grabbing her arm before they entered the bridge behind Talyn-Aeryn. "You breathe a word…about what we just did to anyone…I will shoot you," he whispered, gazing up at her.  
  
Morgan-Crais bit her lip, swallowing the giggle that wanted to come out. "I won't say anything," she answered.  
  
He nodded, continuing onto the bridge. "Crichton, what is your status?" he called as Morgan-Crais came in behind him.  
  
"Well, I managed to get the system back on line. As soon as I can, I'm…" He was cut off as the Halosian ship suddenly fired, catching them off guard. "You guys okay?" Crichton called.  
  
Morgan looked at Crais, and sighed, laying her hands on her burgeoning stomach. "Yeah, John. Finally. I never thought I'd be this thrilled to be fat and pregnant."  
  
"I'm on my way back." The human cut the transmission.  
  
"Not all of us are back yet," Aeryn commented. She gazed at her body from Crais' eyes. "What the frell were the two of you doing?" she asked, propping her hands on her hips.  
  
Crais-Aeryn's face flushed slightly. "Taking a nap." He turned away from the two women.  
  
Aeryn-Crais' eyebrows rose as she looked at Morgan. "Well, it's tiring being pregnant," the human woman answered. "And being Sebacean, Talyn wants you to know!"  
  
Crichton walked onto the bridge a few minutes later, holding a finger to his lips and stepping up behind Aeryn's body. He laid his hand on her behind and squeezed, grinding his hips up against hers. "Hey baby!"  
  
Crais-Aeryn raised his head, his nostrils flaring. "Crichton, kindly remove your hand."  
  
Crichton backed away. "Oh my god! No! Whoa! I do NOT bend that way!" He looked at his hand, then at Morgan who was laughing hysterically, tears coming from her eyes. "Oh, oh, I have got to go wash my hands."  
  
Aeryn-Crais watched as he ran off the bridge, a grin splitting her face. "That will teach him to sneak up on me."  
  
Crais-Aeryn smiled at her comment. He analyzed the Halosian ship before them as Crichton returned to the bridge. "Any idea what caused the Halosians to abandon ship?" He looked at the human who had moved to stand next to his cousin.  
  
"According to the information in the logs, that ship was exiled from Halosian space because some of the crew were carrying a deadly disease."  
  
"How deadly?" Morgan asked, taking a step away from him.  
  
"Deadly to Halosians. They contracted it on some commerce planet. It's a form of flu," he answered. "The captain left the ship on automated systems before he died. It seems this guy was the brother of the Halosian captain we all ran into before."  
  
"Wonderful," Crais-Aeryn muttered. "In other words, this ship was looking for Talyn."  
  
"Bingo, Watson. The ships firing mechanism is set to fire every arn after making contact with us." Crichton gazed down at his watch. "Which means you two have exactly 3 minutes to get the shields where they belong and into position before it fires its regular burst."  
  
They moved quickly, making sure they were all standing exactly where they were when they first encountered the ship. Morgan looked at Crichton. "Uh, what if this switches you and I?" she asked.  
  
Crichton's face crinkled in dismay. "Morgan, shut up!"  
  
Crais-Aeryn looked up at the ceiling, directing his words to Talyn. "As soon as you verify that we are back to normal, destroy the Halosian ship."  
  
Morgan bit her lower lip in thought. "Crais, his shots have been useless."  
  
"There is a weak spot in the shielding below their bridge," he answered, smiling.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Crichton looked at his watch again. "Here we go. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
The Halosian ship fired again…  
  
Morgan cringed…  
  
Crichton grabbed the console…  
  
Crais threw his arm up against the glare…  
  
Aeryn turned away…  
  
Everything went quiet…  
  
Crais looked at his hands before him, flexing his fingers, the gold of his wedding band twinkling in the bridge lights. He gazed at the others in question.  
  
"John and I are where we belong," Morgan said, easing herself down on the bench.  
  
"Destroy it Crais!" Aeryn called.  
  
"Talyn! Fire!"  
  
The Halosian ship burst into a brilliant ball of superheated gas and metal as Talyn fired, quickly breaking through their shielding, his four occupants breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Crais looked at Aeryn and found her studying him. Talyn had starburst from the sector, trying to put as much distance between them and the remains of the Halosian ship as possible. He turned and faced her. "Do you need something Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn tilted her head. "What was it like?" she asked curiously.  
  
Crais regarded her for a moment. "What are you…referring to?"  
  
"Being pregnant and in a woman's body." Aeryn approached him, watching the emotions visibly play over her former superior's face.  
  
Crais thought about it for a moment, stroking his goatee as his expression softened. "Interesting," he finally answered. "Not so much…being in a woman's body as…" He paused trying to find the right words. His dark eyes met Aeryn's. "Feeling your child inside of you…I understand now what my mother was trying to convey to me when she carried Tauvo." He turned away, slightly embarrassed. "And I was very young then." He peered at her over his shoulder. "It was a once in a lifetime experience…I am thankful I was able to feel." Crais returned his attention to the system's panel.  
  
Aeryn smiled softly and walked off the bridge, leaving him alone with his thoughts and Talyn. She walked into the kitchen, passing Crichton as she went, a smile on her lips. She found Morgan sitting at the table, a bowl of Luxan greens in front of her. She sat across from the human woman. "What did you and Crais really do earlier?" she asked, picking up a piece of fruit and biting into it.  
  
Morgan gazed up at her, her face going red. "He took a nap and I just hung out keeping an eye on him to make sure nothing happened."  
  
"Liar," Aeryn teased, her eyes twinkling. She drew her leg up on the bench, biting into the fruit. "You know, after all of this, I have come to the conclusion you got the better end of the deal," she remarked, leaning her arm on her drawn up knee and pointing to Morgan with the piece of fruit in her hand.  
  
Morgan looked up at her, lowering her spoon back into the bowl. "What do you mean?"  
  
Aeryn leaned forward. "You know. John and Crais." She pointed down.  
  
Morgan looked at her and smiled as she realized the ex-Peacekeeper was referring to their lovers' equipment. After a few moments, she finally asked, "Quantity or quality?"  
  
"Quantity."  
  
Crais and Crichton chose that moment to walk in and both women stared at them for a moment. Morgan looked at Aeryn and began to giggle. Aeryn looked at her, smiling smugly as she finished the piece of fruit.  
  
"I don't want to know," Crichton said as Aeryn finally joined Morgan in laughing at their private joke. He looked at Crais. "Do you want to know?"  
  
Crais looked sideways at Crichton. "No."  
  
"Good." He turned on one heel and left.  
  
Crais took one last look at the laughing women and quickly followed Crichton, hoping they would join up with Moya soon, and wondering what Morgan and Aeryn had been discussing. Crais had a feeling he would never know.  
  
(The Crais-Langtree Chronicles continue in "The Ties That Bind"…) 


End file.
